The Troubled Two
by jinxd4lyf
Summary: The Doctor has a new companion...but will they succeed?
1. The Troubled Two

My life was over.

I had been left hanging here by the Judoon for what would be reaching 4 hours, with still no sign of The Doctor. This is definitely not the holiday he had promised. This would be no less than the eighth time something had gone wrong on what he liked to call his "random field trips". Yeah, right. This was just a clever ploy to get my off the subject of Gallifrey. Not my fault, I'm just curious. The less he talked, the more I wanted to know. He's just that hard to figure out. I looked down the hallway, waiting for some kind of sign that he was near. Was it that hard to find me in this place? _Bloody hell_, I thought to myself impatiently, _Where is he this time?_

The ship of the Judoon was a massive structure, filled with strange objects and weapons. Not that The Doctor had never seen them before, nor would he be worried at the present moment if he hadn't.  
He was looking for Jinx.

They had been separated after they arrived on the planet, and he had spent a well four hours skulking around trying to find her. For a girl with such a loud personality, he surprised he hadn't found her sooner. He rounded a corner and found himself in yet another corridor. He tried the first door on the left. Empty. He tried the next door. Four Judoon were crowded around a workbench, working on some kind of device. He was going to take a look, then thought the better of it and closed the door behind him as silently as possible. A new device just wasn't worth getting arrested for at the moment. He continued down the corridor, rounded a few more corners, and finally found her hanging by her wrists in a cell. He breathed a sigh of relief. She gave him an angry glare.  
"Where have you been!? I've been hanging here for what feels like most of the 21st Century!!"  
The Doctor gave her a blank look. "I've been enjoying the scenery. I've been looking for you!" He began to unlock the cell with his sonic screwdriver. He could tell she was getting impatient. "Just wait, I'm almost done….There!" He pulled the door open and began to work on the locks at her wrists. Jinx was squirming, trying to get herself free. The Doctor was getting impatient with her.  
"That's not helping right now…."  
She stopped and waited for him to unlock her. He quickly got the off and watched as she landed awkwardly on the floor. She stood up and rubbed her wrists, which were slightly bruised and sore. "Let's get out of here." The Doctor nodded and began to walk silently down the corridor, with Jinx in tow. They were chatting quietly about where they were going to head to next, where to travel, when they rounded a corner….  
….smack into a large group of Judoon.  
They both froze as the Judoon took a once over of them, then immediately drew their weapons, screaming at them in their language. Jinx turned to the Doctor.  
"Doctor, what do we do?"  
The Doctors eyes were fixed on the Judoon.  
"Well, we do what we always do….we RUN!!"  
They both began to bolt down the corridor in the opposite direction, the Judoon hot on their heels, as they manoeuvred through hallways, trying to get back to the Tardis. They skidded round yet another corner and, at long last, found the Blue Box. The Doctor fumbled with his key, got the door open, shoved Jinx inside and slammed the door shut. They both looked at each other with expressions of worry, then burst out laughing. The Doctor ran to the controls with a grin on his face. "Ready for more trouble?" he turned to Jinx with an eager look on his face.  
"Always." She replied. 


	2. Relapse

_Hello! Well here's chapter two (finally) sorry about the wait it's been VERY hectic lately...thank you to those who reviewed  
ENJOY!  
PS reviews=love  
(please don't flame! This is only a first)_

Jinx let her mind wander for a few minutes as she watched the Doctor drive the Tardis, reminiscing about what had happened earlier in the day...

The Doctor was flying through space and time, chatting happily to Jinx and trying to teach her as much as possible about the wonders of space travel. He had picked her up on Earth, where she was having her formal for 10th grade. After she helped him track down a rouge Zocci, she accepted his offer to travel with him. Now, they went everywhere together, and somehow she managed to always get herself into trouble.

"Right!" The Doctor said enthusiastically, "Where are we off to next?"  
Jinx pondered that question silently. _All of time and space_, she thought, _and i have no idea.  
_"Take me somewhere...alien."  
The Doctor decided to set the Tardis to random. They took off in the opposite direction to which they were going, and as they spun through space, the doctor could sense the feeling of adventure. He landed the Tardis and turned to Jinx.  
"You excited?"  
Jinx was excited. But also very nervous.  
"Yeah. Hopefully it'll be eight time lucky, right?"  
The Doctor was doubtful as he pulled on his jacket, but didn't show it. "Yeah. Maybe."  
He put his hand on the doorknob and pulled the door open. He stepped outside and looked around. Jinx stepped out of the Tardis and stood behind the Doctor.  
"Umm...where are we, exactly?"  
The Doctor began to take stock of his surroundings.  
"Well, if I'm right, and I usually am about these sorts of things, then we are on a Judoon ship."  
Jinx was ecstatic. "Great! This is really brilliant!"  
Unfortunately, the Doctor couldn't share her enthusiasm.  
"We shouldn't be here..."  
Jinx cut short her happiness. "Why not? Doctor, what's wrong?"  
The Doctor sighed and was about to explain when a large group of Judoon suddenly came from nowhere and surrounded them. They began to speak to the doctor in a language that Jinx couldn't understand. The doctor responded, and they were pushed forward, guns pointed at their heads.  
"I really hate guns..." He mumbled under his breath.  
Jinx shuffled forward. "So you were saying before we got captured?"  
The Doctor continued. "What I was going to say was that if they find us here, we would immediately be put on charges for trespassing by the Shadow Proclamation."  
"And you couldn't have mentioned it sooner?"  
"I was getting to it..."  
They trudged forward slowly, but as they walked, the Doctor was formulating a plan. He began to whisper it to Jinx. She nodded and continued walking inconspicuously. Suddenly, the Doctor yelled.  
"NOW!"  
Jinx and the Doctor split up and ran in opposite directions, both trying to find a way back to the Tardis. Unfortunately, more Judoon had been alerted, and Jinx was just getting away when she ran into yet another group of heavily armed Judoon.  
"Damn it..." She mumbled as they cuffed her.

_Jinx was jolted back to her present by a hard thud against the Tardis.  
_"What was that?" She stood up from where she sat.

The Doctor looked puzzled. "I dunno. Hold on."

He opened the door to the Tardis and was immediately was slammed onto his back. The mysterious stranger that had tackled him rolled off the Doctor and stood up.  
"Hello Doctor, how've you been?" He smiled.  
The Doctor looked less than pleased. "Hello, Jack."  
Jinx was puzzled. "Sorry, who are you?"  
There was no time to explain as there was another thud, but this time it rocked the Tardis with such force that everyone went sprawling. Jinx stood up and rubbed her head. The Doctor and the man he called Jack were already back at the controls.

"Jack, keep driving!"  
The Doctor ran back to the door of the Tardis and stuck his head out. He felt fear creep up inside him like vines as he saw the slender porcelain fingers gripping the edge of that Tardis. The one thing, the one enemy….

"They're back, Doctor", the one called Jack said, panic visible in his voice.  
"And this time they want you."


End file.
